


Danganronpa: Living Despair

by Mxrgxn (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Gonta and Kiibo are best friends, He's full of sass, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Hurt No Comfort, I'll be sure to do my research, Iidabashi is a good dad, Iidabashi not Idabashi, K1-B0-centric (Dangan Ronpa), Kaito Gonta and K1-B0 are best friends, Kaito Momota and K1-B0 would be good friends and I will stand by that, Kiibo is protag, Kiibo not Keebo, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Motive video's, Multi, New murderers, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Ouma not Oma, Panic Attacks, Pre-game auditions (Dangan Ronpa), Rantaro has adhd, Rantaro is antag, Reader-Interactive, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Shuichi is colorblind, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Team Danganronpa - Freeform, They/Them Pronouns for K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Virtual Reality, fight me about it, its a fact, like usual, new victims, shuichi saihara needs a hug, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, talent swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mxrgxn
Summary: After getting multiple complaints, Team Danganronpa had to rewrite the entire season of the latest Danganronpa, or they would be shut down. With a brand new plot and character switch around, new victims and blackends, and especially a new mastermind, Danganronpa makes a return as V3 remastered. Will hope or despair win? Sucky summary I'm sorry.*Updates are bi-weekly**You're Kiibo's inner voice*
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0 & Momota Kaito, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0 & Shinguji Korekiyo, K1-B0 & Shirogane Tsumugi, K1-B0 & Tojo Kirumi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

So, I didn't really like how the canon NDRV3 ended up and decided to write my own version of it. There could be triggering topics that ill be sure to mention at the beginning of every chapter. There were things I changed, but characters, place, and concept are basically the same. I'll do my research before posting any chapters.

This is reader interactive which means you get to decide what Kiibo does, almost like your his inner voice. 

Kiibo is human in this. He's the protag instead of Shuichi this time around. I've never written an entire canon rewrite so wish me luck. Kudo's and comments are appreciated. 

Updates every other week.


	2. Just a quick PSA

Morgan here.

I'm sorry the second chapter is taking so long

I've gotten very distracted and school and procrastination has been killing me

Not to mention Ao3 deleted everything I had written :( 

The new chapter should be up soon

I'm sorry to those who have had to wait so long

Only for this to be a PSA 

I'll make it up to you guys


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi's dreams are crushed and Kiibo meets everyone he's supposedly classmates with. In a game where you have to kill to live. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long!! I was having troubles with writing it, and had a bunch of problems writing it. I just can't find the joy in writing it anymore, so I'm abandoning it. I'm sorry, but this is my choice. I'll leave the victims, mastermind and murderers here for you guys so if you want to continue it in your own way if you want. 
> 
> Chapter 1:   
> Victim: Korekiyo Shinguji  
> Blackened: Kirumi Tojo
> 
> Chapter 2:   
> Victim: Himiko Yumeno  
> Blackened: Miu Iruma
> 
> Chapter 3:   
> Victim 1: Kaito Momota  
> Victim 2: Shuichi Saihara  
> Blackened: Kokichi Ouma
> 
> Chapter 4:   
> Victim: Kaede Akamatsu  
> Blackened: Maki Harukuwa
> 
> Chapter 5:   
> Victim: Tsumugi Shirogane  
> Blackened: Ryoma Hoshi
> 
> Chapter 6:   
> Mastermind: Rantaro Amami  
> Survivor 1: Kiibo Iidabashi  
> Survivor 2: Gonta Gokuhara  
> Survivor 3: Angie Yonaga  
> Survivor 4: Tenko Chabashira

_Nothing. There was no sound. No light. No anything. Just black. Had Kiibo won?_

**_Pod restarting…_ **

**_[10%]_ **

_Darkness. That's all she could see._

**_[30%]_ **

_Where did her plan go wrong?_

**_[40%]_ **

_She was so certain she would win._

**_[60%]_ **

_Until the moment that rock came crashing down, killing both her and Monokuma._

**_[75%]_ **

_What happened after that?_

**_[100%]_ **

**_Restart complete..._ **

_Tsumugi sat up, the glass covering her, protecting her from the outside world, rose into the air. With hazy vision, she tried to figure out where she was. Team Danganronpa's base. All her memories from before the game came crashing down on her. One of her teammates noticed she was awake, and smiled, walking over to her._

"Ah, welcome back Shirogane-san. You're awake and functioning. I take it the restart went successfully." _Who? She scanned her teammate over, hoping their name would come to her. Their white hair and blue eyes reminded her of a certain robot._ "Shirogane-san?" _Tsumugi shook her head, realizing she hadn't answered yet._

"Kiibo? Ah, how did the season turn out?!" _It seemed like her usual cheerful energetic self had returned. She was proud of that year's season, believing it to be the best one yet. Tsumugi looked up at Kiibo expectingly. Kiibo grimaced and handed her a note from their boss. He wanted to talk with Tsumugi immediately once she was awake._ "Huh?" _The blue-haired female read the note. Her smile turned into a frown._

"There were many complaints about the newest season. Professor wanted to speak with you about it. I don't know what exactly he'll say, but I do know you might not be in charge of any more Danganronpa seasons." _Tsumugi looked up from the note and over at her white-haired friend. She had worked so hard on the season. After getting the opportunity, she immediately jumped at the chance to take charge for once. To prove she was worthy just like Junko. Hearing that her work had failed, after spending so much time and effort, wasn't what she was hoping for. With a quiet nod, she walked away from the lab room. As soon as she entered the office, a stack of papers was set down in front of her._

"Do you know what these are? They're complaints from the audience about the newest season. Your season." _The man took one of the papers from on top and read out the list of complaints._ "Why did Korekiyo have to be in a relationship with his sister? I liked him, hated the plot twist. There were too many plot twists, I couldn't keep up with them all. Some of them were unnecessary. Adding the monokubs just ruined the executions. If you were going to get rid of them, why add them in the first place?" _And so on. With every complaint, Tsumugi's mood dropped. Was she really not cut out for the mastermind role?_

"Give me another chance! I-I can prove I can be useful to Danganronpa! I'll create a whole new season!" _The man looked up at her skeptically. She had ruined her chance once, but she wasn't going to let it happen again. Danganronpa was her passion._

 _He sighed,_ "You have a month. If you're not done by then, you'll be fired and Kiibo will take your job. Do we have a deal?" _Tsumugi agreed. This was her chance to redeem herself. If at first, you don't succeed, try and try again, right? She only had this chance._

"You'll be surprised at what I come up with!”

* * *

_Nothing. Tsumugi had nothing. She stared at the blank paper. No motivation or ideas came to mind. Maybe she was overthinking this? It wasn't that hard the first time she had written the season. A second time couldn't be much worse. Right?_

* * *

_She was wrong. Over a week had passed, yet the script was still empty, staring back at her intimidatingly. Kiibo had offered to help multiple times, but Tsumugi refused. She was going to be the one to write it. No help. She didn't have help last time, so why now?_

* * *

_Maybe she needed help. There was only a month left before the deadline and Tsumugi still had nothing. Where was Kiibo again?_

* * *

It was cold. Silent cold. There was no sound, no movement, no anything. 'Where am I?' There was something cold, surrounding whoever was trapped inside. 'What is this?' A hand reached out and pushed open some sort of door. It moved much easier than expected. A small male fell out and onto the ground with a groan. 'What?' Looking around, nothing looked familiar. 'Where am I?' It was much too quiet around. No noise at all. 'Strange. There should be noise. This... _place_ is overrun with greenery...so why is it so quiet?' 

A pained groan interrupted the silence. Someone else had also fallen out of what now seemed to be a cramped locker. 'So that's what I was trapped in.'

"Hey, are you alright?" The voice broke the silence once again. Jade's eyes locked with turquoise. The green-eyed male helped himself up and looked around. He had his hair pulled back into a small ponytail. 

"Yeah, a little shaken up is all. And pain. Where are we?" 

"Ah, so you don't know either. I was hoping you did." Getting a quick scan of the room, it seemed as if they were in some sort of classroom. "I don't remember how I got here. I could've sworn I was walking home last."

"Great, so we've been kidnapped. If this is a classroom, then this must be a school we're in. Looks like it hasn't been touched in years. Why would they bring us to a school of all places?" 

"If it hasn't been touched, then I guess as a way to hide the fact we got kidnapped? That's the only thing I can think of. There could be others too then." 

"Do you really think we could just walk out the door? I mean, there's barricades over the windows.." The white-haired male sighed. "Oh, I never asked who you were." 

The taller of the two smiled, "My name is Rantaro Amami. I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader." Rantaro, now knowing his name, had a long white coat that went to his ankles, parted at the hips. There were buckles down the middle. He had a white coat around his shoulders that matched his outfit, with a blue checkered lining and black knee-high boots. His entire outfit screamed supreme leader. "C'mon. Let's try to get out of here." Rantaro offered his hand to the male in front of him with a warm smile. He took it with an equally warm smile and Rantaro 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder of everyone's new talents: 
> 
> Akamatsu Kaede: Ultimate Inventor
> 
> Saihara Shuichi: Ultimate Robot
> 
> Ouma Kokichi: Ultimate Cosplayer
> 
> Amami Rantaro: Ultimate Supreme Leader
> 
> Shirogane Tsumugi: Ultimate Tennis Pro
> 
> Shinguji Korekiyo: Ultimate Maid
> 
> Iruma Miu: Ultimate Artist 
> 
> Gokuhara Gonta: Ultimate Pianist
> 
> Yonaga Angie: Ultimate ???
> 
> Yumeno Himiko: Ultimate Entomologist
> 
> Chabashira Tenko: Ultimate Child Caregiver
> 
> Tojo Kirumi: Ultimate Aikido Master
> 
> Iidabashi Kiibo: Ultimate Detective
> 
> Hoshi Ryoma: Ultimate Anthropologist
> 
> Harukawa Maki: Ultimate Astronaut
> 
> Momota Kaito: Ultimate Mage


End file.
